Talk:Air Launcher
Is this the worst nerf blaster? : Considering its score, it's pretty safe to think that. If not? the? worst, then? one? of the worst.? JetCell? 20:26, April 25, 2011 (UTC) This is not officially a blaster, it's more like a game. It wasn't meant for battling, it was moreso meant for just hitting it to see it fly. Kids loving seeing things fly, that's what this was intended for. Because of this I do not believe it deserves a review, and if it does, then the reviews needs to be re-written by someone with an unbiased opinion. Also, I have magazine evidence that it came out in at least? 1976. Thanks,? GG370? 12:35, June 21, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, it's been a while but my opinion hasn't changed. This thing isn't a Nerf blaster; it's just a toy. It was not meant for anything but watching rockets fly in the air. I don't feel this needs a review for a variety of reasons, one of which including that the review is slightly biased (I mean seriously, 0.4/10?).? [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']]? 12:41, November 21, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, I agree with Gage. I will fix up this article in the morning, as I am very tired.? Jet? Talk? •? ]? 08:18, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Another thing I've noticed is the name of the blaster. It says on the box "Nerf Rockets", and comes with an "Air Launcher". Would it be better to move this page, perhaps, to Air Launcher? Rocket Air Launcher never really made sense to me, and now that box pics are available, it's probably best to just change it. Pic seen here.? http://www.flickr.com/photos/jasonliebigstuff/2719293910/ [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']]? 22:46, November 23, 2012 (UTC) : Can't say I've ever seen pictures for this thing. Yeah, looks like the best bet would be to move it to Air Launcher and remove any indication of it being a blaster from the article. I mean, technically it is, but it wasn't really released as one.? Jet? Talk? •? ]? 23:33, November 23, 2012 (UTC) since the image that gage provided shows that the actual name of the product is in fact "Nerf Rockets", it would be in the best interest of this wiki to change the name so that it is accurate.?? ? 00:22, November 24, 2012 (UTC) : Well, this part of the set is called the Air Launcher. Renaming this page Nerf Rockets would be wrong, since it is not the actual Nerf rockets; this is merely the firing device. The rockets already have a page (Nerf rocket).? [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']]? 00:29, November 24, 2012 (UTC) It is a blaster in some forms, but as stated above, kids wanted to let it fly, but, nowadays some people may use it for nerf war, we should put a review, but state that it wasnt supposed to be used as a blaster.The King of Spiders (talk) 18:12, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Rename Should we name it 'Rocket Air Launcher'? I keep thinking it's like the Buzz Bee thing. It would make more sense It's called Nerf Rocket Air Launcher on Nerf Blaster Wiki. REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 06:17, June 26, 2013 (UTC)